


Scènes lettrées - #1 : L O K I

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin's Parenting, Snippet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Loki avait dépassé le stade des doutes depuis bien longtemps : il avait enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'accéder au trône d'Asgard, car Thor lui serait préféré.





	Scènes lettrées - #1 : L O K I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Darth Sidious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419958) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Enfin trouvé le temps de m'attaquer à un nouveau recueil sur le Marvel Cinematic Universe, yay ! (Bon, ce n'est pas exactement celui auquel je voulais me consacrer en priorité, mais c'est le seul que j'ai le temps d'écrire...)
> 
> Le principe est simple : les lettres composant le nom d'un personnage, me serviront en début de chaque phrase pour me permettre d'avancer dans mon texte. Elles seront accentuées en gras. (Même principe que pour mon texte "Darth Sidious", m'enfin passons xD)

**L** e plus jeune Prince d'Asgard, Loki avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de son grand frère, Thor. **O** ui, qui était-il donc à côté du grand blond, un guerrier hors pair, digne du marteau mythologique Mjölnir, et qui hériterait très probablement du trône – malgré le fait que leur père, Odin, les avait toujours maintenus dans l'illusion de la compétition, en les instruisant tous deux de la même manière ?

 **K** ahun, leur mentor, leur précepteur, le vieil homme que le Roi avait chargé de leur enseignement, ne se faisait pas lui non plus d'illusions : déjà il privilégiait Thor, pensant que ce prince-là représentait mieux Asgard que son cadet – Thor, qui était blond, musculeux, festif et extraverti. **I** l fallait admettre que Loki n'avait pas la même présence que son frère dans une pièce (très brun, plus fin, silencieux et... sorcier), et bien souvent, même les servants ne lui témoignaient aucun respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Kahun est un OC, c'est que j'avais besoin de faire commencer la phrase par un K, et les mots "kangourou" ou encore "koala" ne me semblaient vraiment pas appropriés x')


End file.
